1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as, for example, a reader printer. More particularly, it is concerned with an image forming apparatus having a work table to improve the operatability for the operator who operates the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An image forming apparatus, e.g. a reader printer, is provided with a screen for the projection of images recorded on a microfilm and an image forming mechanism which is incorporated in the body of the reader printer for copying images on sheets. A work table for supporting, for example, a control board which is operated by the operator, is attached to the reader printer body. The operator sits facing the work table and performs operations such as retrieving the image recorded on the microfilm or copying the image on the sheet.
A plurality of sheet cassettes for receiving different sizes of sheets therein are removably inserted in the apparatus body so that desired images can be hard-copied on plural kinds of sheets using such a reader printer as referred to above. Further, there is provided a discharge tray for supporting copied sheets after image formation.
In Japanese Utility Model Laid Open No. 118134/1985, there is disclosed a reader printer in which the aforementioned discharge tray is attached to a side portion of the apparatus body. However, in the case where copied sheets are discharged from a side portion of the apparatus body as in the reader printer of the above utility model, the operator who sits facing the front of the apparatus body is required to move to the side when taking out the copied sheets. This requirement leads to deterioration of the working efficiency.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,591, there is disclosed a reader printer of a structure in which sheet cassettes can be set removably from the front of the apparatus body and a discharge tray for receiving image-formed sheets therein is fixed to the front of the apparatus body. In this case, the operator can maintain his posture of facing the work table and in this posture it is possible for the operator to not only operate the control board but also perform other operations such as taking out hard copies from the discharge tray. In such a reader printer, however, since the discharge tray is attached to the front of the apparatus body, the work table cannot be extended to that portion, that is, the work table mounting space becomes narrower and so it becomes difficult for the operator to perform various operations toward the work table. On the other hand, if the work table is extended up to the portion of the discharge tray, it follows that the sheet cassettes and the discharge tray are positioned below the work table. As a result, the sheet cassettes and the discharge tray are covered with the work table and it becomes a dead angle for the operator. Thus, the sheet cassette removing and inserting operation at the time of supplementing sheets becomes complicated.